The subject invention relates to the field of labeling machines, and more particularly, to a relatively compact apparatus for applying pressure sensitive labels to cylindrical articles.
The prior art relating to pressure sensitive labeling devices includes a wide variety of specialized machines comprising differing means of applying labels to bottles or containers. Because they are designed to apply labels to relatively large items, conveyor belts with mechanisms to automatically advance the items past a labeler mechanism are relatively simple to design. Further, when the items are bottles, cans or boxes it is relatively simple to design monitoring, timing and placement mechanisms to ensure proper location of each label.
Most pressure sensitive label machines differ from each other according to the nature of the objects to which they are designed to apply labels. For example, when the object is a relatively large item, such as a box, can or bottle, a conventional conveying mechanism may be used to convey and position each object into a position adjacent a labeling device. The device used to continuously apply pressure sensitive labels to objects that travel along the conveyor must be able to place a label onto a regular surface, either partly or entirely about a circumference of the container. For an application such as a bottle or can having a regular curved surface, a simple rotating vacuum drum or a vacuum swivel arm may be used to remove labels from a web and place the labels onto the container, since the surface curvature and distances to the object is predictable in each case.
Other devices use spaced rollers to press a label onto a passing article. Typically, the rollers are made of a material adapted to contact the article and thus, apply pressure to cause the label to adhere to the article. Other devices include fixed or moving plates to apply a label to an article having flat surfaces and/or corners.
However, small and narrow cylindrical articles present a special challenge to a labeling machine. In particular, it is more difficult to position a small, narrow cylindrical article accurately and apply a label. In regards to small cylindrical articles, it is difficult to position a label accurately onto the item, since it is more difficult to detect the position of and accurately index the article to be labeled. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method to accurately place labels onto a cylindrical object. It would further be desirable to provide a system and method to accurately place labels onto a cylindrical object wherein the apparatus is easily, quickly and inexpensively adapted to label objects of different cylindrical diameters and lengths.
One aspect of the present invention provides an apparatus for applying a label onto a cylindrical object including a feed mechanism for feeding a label strip. A plate having a sharply angled separator edge is positioned to receive the label strip and peel a label from the label strip. A guide member has a pair of opposed rollers. The guide member and opposed rollers are positioned to receive the label. The opposed rollers are adapted to allow the cylindrical object to contact the label and affix the label to the cylindrical object as the cylindrical object is passed between the opposed rollers.
In another aspect of the invention a guide member includes first and second vertical members that are spaced apart a first distance, the first distance being adapted to receive and guide the cylindrical object.
In another aspect of the invention a cylindrical object has a width, the first distance being a distance at least the width of the cylindrical object.
In another aspect of the invention a first distance between the vertical members includes a widened portion to permit removal of the cylindrical object having an end fitting, a width of the end fitting being substantially greater than the width of the cylindrical object.
In another aspect of the invention each of the first and second vertical members comprise front and back portions that are spaced apart a second distance, the second distance being adapted to receive and guide a label.
In another aspect of the invention the label has a width, the second distance being a distance at least the width of the label.
In another aspect of the invention the cylindrical object is a brake hose. The brake hose can include a crimped end fitting.
In another aspect of the invention the guide member further includes a narrow section between the back portions of the first and second vertical members adapted to permit passage of the crimped end fitting and deny passage of an un-crimped end fitting.
The present invention includes a method for applying labels to a cylindrical object including feeding a label strip having labels temporarily attached to a backing. A label is detached from the backing, the label having a length greater than a circumference of the cylindrical object. The label is guided into a guide member and onto a pair of opposed rollers. A label is applied to the cylindrical object as the cylindrical object contacts the label and passes between the opposed rollers.
In another aspect of the present invention the label is detached from the backing by moving the backing over a sharply angled separator edge of a plate and peeling the label from the backing, thereby providing an exposed adhesive side of the label in an upward facing condition.
In another aspect of the present invention the length of the label after being applied to the cylindrical object provides a pair of trailing ends of the label, the trailing ends being pressed into mutual engagement by the opposed rollers after the cylindrical object is passed between the opposed rollers.
Another aspect of the present invention further includes spacing a first and second vertical member of the guide to a first distance, the first distance being at least a width of the cylindrical object.
Another aspect of the present invention further includes spacing a front and back portion of each of the first and second vertical members a second distance, the second distance being at least a width of the label.
Another aspect of the present invention further includes advancing the cylindrical object through a narrow section between the back portions of each of the first and second vertical members, the narrow section adapted to permit passage of a crimped end fitting fixed to an end of the cylindrical object and deny passage of an un-crimped end fitting.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention rather than limiting, the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.